Is There a Reason ?
by Shea279
Summary: A side story to High School and Demons Just Don't Mix. a story about an unexpected couple BotonxOC one-shot. rated T because i am parinoid about ratings.


One-shot side story: Boton x Bruno.

Bruno: Why can't you put this in the real story?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Its Characters, However, I do own Bruno and Shea. The rights to Azami go to my friend

Boton: Yes or mention that this is a side story to High School and Demons Just Don't Mix?

Me: Ok Bruno, I don't have time to add the side relationships right now in the story, and Boton, I didn't feel like it.

Bruno: What and we aren't important enough?

Boton: I guess not!

Me: Ugh, Just start!

Bruno and Boton: Fine.

* * *

**Is There a Reason?**

**Bruno's P.O.V**

I've always asked myself why I'm always hanging around with Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina and Boton, when I could be around Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke. I asked myself that all through the dark tournament. Maybe there was a reason, but do I have even a slight chance of knowing what it is? I've always been known to be a regular Casanova, as Shea calls me, and I never really hung out with girls for too long in school, I've always been with the guys. I sat back in my computer chair, Glad to be back from the dark tournament. It's been such a long time since I've been in Human world. It's around six, and our group was planning to go out for some dinner, subtracting Hiei and Yukina from the mix. Hiei just didn't want to go, and Yukina went to live with Genkai, and said she was busy cleaning the temple today.

"Bruno?" I hear my mother's soft voice call from the door way. I spun my chair to face her.

"What's up mom?" I asked. She handed me the phone. I took it from her and nodded a thank you. I put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked. I recognized the answering voice immediately.

"Hi Bruno!" Boton's bubbly voice chimed from the other receiver.

"Hey Boton, what's up?" I asked.

"You were going to go to the restaurant with Shea right?" She asked.

"Err… yeah I was planning on it, but I decided to walk there with Yusuke and Kuwabara, why?" I asked. There was a small sigh.

"Oh okay…" She said, sounding a bit defeated. I had to wonder why she sounded so upset all of a sudden.

"Boton, is something the matter?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh no! Don't worry about it Bruno, I'm better than ever!" She cheered from the other line. I frowned, but figured Boton wasn't going to tell me a thing.

"If you say so Boton" I said.

"Okay- well I'll see you at the restaurant then…" I heard her say hesitantly.

"Okay, bye Boton." I answered. I pushed the red button on the phone's face and put it down on the desk. Isis walked up to me, and I rubbed her furry head.

"I wish I knew how girls work" I said to the dog, who barked her response.

**Boton's P.O.V.**

I stood there for a minute with the phone in my hand. If you say so… Bruno, is that all you do when someone is a bit down? I hung up the phone and walked into Shizuru's room.

"How's he getting there?" Shizuru asked me. I had been living with her and Kuwabara, for the time being. I sighed.

"He's going with Kuwabara and Yusuke" I answered, sitting down on her bed. Shizuru mulled it over.

"Okay, so you'll be going with Kurama, Keiko, Azami, Shea, and me then?" She asked. I nodded and put my head down. Shizuru noticed my action.

"What's wrong Boton? " She asked. I looked up at her. I decided to act cheerful.

"Nothing at all Shizuru, I'm cheerful as always, Meow!" I lied. Shizuru stared at me for a minute.

"Boton, do you really think I'm going to buy that crap?" She asked, lighting a cigarette. I looked down again.

"I guess not…" I answered. Shizuru sat down beside me. She took out a black lighter with a golden trim. She ran her finger carefully over its top.

"You know Boton, Keiko, Shea, and I talked the night before the final round of the tournament, and we talked about you and Bruno." I turned a deep shade of red.

"Did you?" I questioned. Shizuru nodded.

"And Shea and Keiko seem to think you like him, but I haven't put much thought into it since, but I have a question. Do you like him Boton?" She asked. Just before I could answer Shea stuck her head into the door, Azami doing the same on the other side of the door frame.

"You guys ready yet?" Azami asked. Shizuru looked confused.

"How did you two get in the house?" She asked.

"About that, we kind of picked your lock, sorry about that." Shea replied. Shizuru stood up and put the lighter back into her pocket.

"Shea, Azami, you owe me a new lock." She said, her voice cracking with a bit of anger.

"Sorry no money, later! Run for it Azami!" Shea yelled as she and Azami took off in the direction of the stairs, Shizuru in pursuit. I sighed in relief, glad I didn't need to answer Shizuru. I walked down the stairs, seeing Shea and Azami had taken Refuge behind Kurama, who was trying to explain they had knocked and Azami and Shea had gotten impatient, and picked the lock, he then promised he would pay for it Kuwabara came out from his room.

"Ok sis I'm off to meet Urameshi and Bruno." He said to Shizuru. On His way out, he noticed the lock.

"Uh sis, what happened?" He asked. Shea and Azami looked at Shizuru and smiled innocently. She clenched her fists.

"Don't ask and go bro…" She said in an angry tone. Sometimes I think she scares Kuwabara more than Togoro had. We all decided to start off and piled into Shizuru's car. We drove up to Keiko's restaurant to pick her up. Keiko ran out, With Pu in her arms.

"Sorry I was late" She apologized. Before she got into the car, Yuki jumped out and she let Pu and Yuki into the house, and made sure they were somewhere her mother and father wouldn't see them move around, or they may question why there is a blue penguin and two- tailed fox in their house. She then got into the car and we drove off.

**Bruno's P.O.V.**

The guys and I had just gotten to the restaurant, Setsu's restaurant. Kurama's uncle owned this place. I laughed at how my sister and Kurama had their first little relationship problem here, after I forced Shea to tell me during the tournament. We saw Shizuru's car pull up. Azami stepped out with Boton, Kurama and Shea came out of the car next, And Shizuru and Keiko came out last. They walked up to us.

"Hey Kurama! How was the ride with the girls?" I asked.

"It could have been better, if I didn't need to pay for a lock" Kurama said calmly. Shea smiled and cuddled closer to Kurama. He sighed. I rolled my eyes, come on Shea! Trouble is my job. I Noticed Boton shivering a little. I walked over to her and took my jacket off, proceeding to place it around her shoulders.

"But Bruno-"I stopped her.

"We will be waiting out here for another 5 minutes, and you don't need to be cold. She didn't look content with it, but held it over her shoulders.

"Ok so what to do for five minutes?" Yusuke asked. I shrugged. Kurama then looked thoughtful.

"Oh yes, this isn't a singles restaurant, my uncle will make an exception for Shizuru, I explained to him she had no one planned, but the rest of us need to be in pairs." He explained.

"Way to tell us at the last second!" Kuwabara huffed. I remembered Azami didn't have anyone and neither did he.

"Where are we going to get someone for Kuwabara and Azami?" Yusuke asked.

"Keiko and I had it covered." Shea said. She signaled something to the bushes, and Yukina and Hiei stepped out.

"Yukina, hey baby!!" Kuwabara exclaimed, running over to her. Hiei walked over to Azami.

"How did she get you over here?" Azami asked him.

"Hn. None of your business cat." Hiei scoffed. I looked at my sister. She smiled and mouthed "Blackmail". I nodded, understanding. I turned my attention back to Boton. She was giggling.

"Shuichi my boy! Your tables ready!" We heard Setsu shout from the doorway. He nodded and took Shea's arm. Azami and Hiei walked in side by side after them. Yusuke put an arm around Keiko's shoulders and walked with her. Kuwabara and Yukina went in after that, tailed by Shizuru. I looked down at Boton and offered her my arm. She took it, seemingly shy. I brushed it off and walked with her. We got inside and sat at our table. We took a while to order, considering Yusuke and Kuwabara were hungry as ever… okay and me too. The three of us ate as fast as we could; everyone seemed stuck in their own conversation. Boton slid a napkin to me. I looked down to see it had writing on it.

_**Can't you hear me? **_My mouth was full so I took the pen from her.

_**No I didn't, what's the matter? **_I wrote, sliding it back to her.

_**Oh I said I needed to talk to you. **_She wrote.

_**Well, I am still eating, can it wait? **_I wrote back.

**Boton's P.O.V**

I knew I had to tell him, tell him how I felt about him. But I guess if he was hungry, it would just have to wait, with a bit of a heavy heart, I wrote back.

_**Of course Bruno.**_

_**3 Thanks Boton3**_

I blushed. But I knew he did that to everyone, and not to take it to heart. It was all ok until the entertainment. It turned out it was Shea's friends, Rectha and Lella, singing and playing the piano. They were also good at it. At the end of the performance, Rectha and Lella came up to us.

"Hi guys" Shea said casually. Bruno stood up.

"Great job girls, especially you Lella. He said happily. Lella squealed as Bruno hugged her. He whispered something into her ear and she giggled, gripping his back tightly. I couldn't take any more of it, they were flirting, and I could tell by Bruno's constant smiles and winks. I pushed my chair back. Azami looked at me.

"Boton what's the matter?" She asked. I nodded, feeling the tears stinging my eyes as I fought to keep them back.

"Nothing, I need some air." I lied, running from my table and out into the courtyard. I collapsed under the rose arch, tears flowing freely from my eyes. I was so hopefully, that maybe he liked me too, but I guess I just shouldn't assume things…

**Bruno's P.O.V.**

I saw Boton make a break for it, plus the three cold stares from Azami, Shea, and Keiko.

"Do you really mean that Bruno, the movies?" Lella asked hopefully. I looked from her to the direction where Boton had run off. I pushed her back into Rectha, not meaning to, but in my haste to follow Boton, I forgot to gently pull her away.

"Have to take a rain check on that." I said before darting off to the back garden. Boton was under the rose arch, sobbing quietly.

"Boton…" I asked, taking a step closer to her. She turned at the mention of her name.

"Did I upset you?" I asked softly. She wiped at her eyes furiously for a moment.

"You know what Bruno, I'm not going to lie, I am upset, you seem to flirt with me all the time and then you go around acting like I don't exist in front of other girls" She covered her mouth, seeming to realize how much she had just revealed to me.

"So you like me?" I questioned.

"No that's not it" She said, blushing furiously

"Then why are you mad!?" I snapped.

"Bruno, you don't get it, I've been in love with you for a long time! And I was hoping….you would return my feelings, but apparently you don't" She replied. I put my arms around her, but she pushed me away

"No Bruno, you've already showed me you can't be serious enough for a relationship at all, you'd rather flirt!" She shouted. I bent down next to her and gave her a forced kiss. She tried to push me away, but I refused to let her this time. I pulled away.

"Bruno!" She shouted.

"Boton, I've tried to deny these feelings, but I have the answer to a question I have had for a long time, and that answer is you." I said. I leaned down and kissed her again, but this time, she didn't struggle, but kissed me back.

"I spy a new couple" I heard from the north. We looked to the door to see Yusuke and Shea standing there.

"Shut up!" I said to them. They burst into laughter, holding onto each other so they didn't fall from the laughter.

"Oh break up with Kurama and Keiko, did we?" I asked, making them realize how awkward that would be if Keiko or Kurama walked by. They sighed in defeat and walked back inside. Azami decided to walk with Hiei and Yukina on the way home, so I went with them home in the car this time. I watched as Shea nuzzled Kurama's chest in her sleep. I then felt a lightweight press against my side, I looked down to see Boton had fallen asleep against me. Looking down at her, I realized I had my reason for hanging out with the girls all along, and I was glad it was her.

* * *

Me: who knew you could be such a softie Bruno?

Bruno: Who knew you could make such a cheesy love story?

Me: Shut up Bruno!

Boton: Please Review, Meow!


End file.
